<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky Encounters by emoedgelord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508207">Lucky Encounters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoedgelord/pseuds/emoedgelord'>emoedgelord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucky Encounters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Friendship, Gen, M/M, all for that clout kevin i see you, ch 395 spoilers, did someone say rich international student hajime iwaizumi, he definitely got the ABGs acting tf up, he takes ushijima to disneyland instead, iwaizumi is trying his best to be a good guide, just two FOBs hanging out, maybe he'll drag him to a rave next week, or the time ushijima experiences america for the first time, posted about it on SAT too, slowly easing the poor guy in instead of dragging him to raves right off the bat, tw: kevin nguyen, you cant tell me ushijima didn't meet a kevin who tried to auction him off to SAD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoedgelord/pseuds/emoedgelord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the friends we make along the way.</p><p>-</p><p>Or the time Ushijima travelled to the US to visit his father and somehow gets adopted by the Asian-American community feat. ABB Iwaizumi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucky Encounters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me, living in the midwest, staring at the cali map trying to figure out how this all works out, logistic-wise 👁👄👁</p><p>i mean i’m sure we all have somewhat similar experiences to some degree but like cali asians are built different </p><p>these ocs are a combination of different irl friends and not necessarily based on a singular person. except, maybe kevin nguyen...i’m sure we all know at least one lmaooooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime Iwaizumi, currently in his second year of university, majoring in Sports Science, thought that after moving to the other side of the world, that he could take whatever life throws at him. Between applying for universities all across North America to complying with its insane number of requirements to writing multiple essays to competency exams to finally an intensive interview process that rewarded him with his student visa. He ultimately settled on Irvine, California. </p><p>He knew something was off today. He just couldn’t quite place the feeling and chalked it up as indigestion. He knew they shouldn’t have let Kevin Nguyen cook the meat at last night’s KBBQ, but the man had insisted.</p><p>And no one likes to be stuck cooking while everyone else ate.</p><p>Sigh. </p><p>Typical, Kevin. </p><p>Iwaizumi, absentmindedly rubs at his stomach as it cramps up again, on his way up the sports science building. Turning the corner, he didn’t expect to see a familiar face on the way to his professors' open hours. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi, Olympian and national player, and Japan’s Southpaw himself.</p><p>Right before his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?!”</p><p>Ushijima just stares at him, unblinkingly.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa. This can’t be actually happening.” Iwaizumi said, rubbing a hand over his eyes in disbelief.</p><p>To make sure he wasn’t seeing things. He glances up again. Yep, still there.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was a surprise and a relief all the same. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>And it just snowballed from there. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Turns out Ushiwaka was the son of the Japanese trainer that he had admired and hoped for an internship. The man he’s idolized for years, who’s book he kept since high school, inspiring him to pursue a career in sports medicine, helping injured athletes recover.</p><p>Life sure is a riot.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>But thanks to him, Iwaizumi was able to talk to Utsui-sensei himself and with a little sweet talking from Ushiwaka, which consisted of the other man’s recalling Seijoh’s losses year after year, Utsui-sensei invited him to shadow one of his training regimen. </p><p>Nice.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As a sort of thank you,  Iwaizumi had insisted on treating Ushiwaka out for dinner at a popular KBBQ spot with cheap prices that offered unlimited meat. He didn’t originally intend to invite Ushiwaka to go out tonight, hell he had told himself that he wasn’t going out tonight. But his phone was blowing up with messages from the group chat, asking where he was.</p><p>And maybe it was a mistake mentioning that he was with THE Ushijima Wakatoshi. </p><p>His friends immediately called him out, clowning him on how he doesn’t personally know an Olympian, even though it wasn’t a far-fetched concept since there were some students on the campus who have gone to the recent Rio Olympics. Motivated by spite and the sheer full-force of pettiness, he asks Ushiwaka if he wanted to go clubbing and meet some of his friends. </p><p>Ushiwaka shrugged, it’s whatever, he had said, better than his original plan of turning in early. </p><p>Iwaizumi smirked. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They circle back to Ushiwaka’s place to grab his passport since they needed photo identification. The bouncer had given them weird looks when they pulled up with their passports but let them in regardless without any issues.</p><p>Iwaizumi immediately steers them towards the bar, and convincing Ushiwaka all the while  to buy him drinks since he still wasn’t twenty-one. At first, Ushiwaka had protested, not comfortable with lying but also still not as confident with his English as he would have liked. </p><p>“I’m not...very good,” he tries to explain. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Iwaizumi waves a hand dismissively, “Here just repeat everything I say…” He trails off for a moment, before coming up with a better idea, “Oh, actually, I’ll text it to you and just read it off...”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The club was crowded, as they pushed their way through, with Iwaizumi leading the way, tugging on Ushiwaka’s arm until he found the table that his friend’s were occupying. Both beers in hand, Ushijima dutifully follows. Feeling more out of his element than usual between this and the language barrier. </p><p>“Oh!!! It’s you!! Japan’s Southpaw,” One guy says in Japanese as he spots them near the table.</p><p>Taken aback, Ushijima is shocked, “Nihonjin desu ka?” he asks.</p><p>The other man nods stepping towards them, “Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,” they shake hands, “I’m Ryan,” he says in English. </p><p>“Ah. Ushijima Wakatoshi.”</p><p>The other man beams at him, “I’m a big fan!” he continues in English. </p><p>“Ah. Thank you..for your support,” he manages to say. </p><p>“Ahhhh, we can speak Japanese if it’s easier,” Ryan switches back to his native tongue, “I can translate.” he gestures to the others at the table who looked up,trying and failing to hide their curious stares. Ushijima gives him a grateful smile, as the other boy introduces Ushijima to the group, only able to catch a few words, such as: Hajime, volleyball, and Rio with how fast the other man was talking. </p><p>“He’s here on vacation,” Hajime says appearing suddenly to his left, clasping an arm on his shoulder taking his drink with the other, “He’s an old friend from my hometown,” he grins boyishly, and nudged him forward as introductions were made and people were shuffled around to accommodate two extra people.</p><p>“Ushijima-san,” Ryan starts conversationally, when the excitement dies down a bit and as people leave to go to the dance floor. “We watched your game at Hajime’s place! Ah, it was so close too! A shame really.”</p><p>Iwaizumi supplies,“But you did your best.”</p><p>“Hm,” Ushijima sighs looking down at his hands, he clenches them momentarily, lost in thought, “It’s a whole other level competing with the world,” he looks up when he realizes that the chatter dies down and all attention is on him. </p><p>As if feeling an odd tension settle in the group, a shorter guy, with ears pierced on both sides and a typical hair fade cut, piped up rather loudly and started asking him of the number of girls he had slept with while in Rio.  </p><p>And just like that, the heavy air dissipates as Ushijima blinks back at him, his mind going into overdrive, translating the words between Japanese and English, hoping to come up with a response in a timely manner. A petite blonde girl, materializes out of nowhere as if summoned by sheer stupidity and shoves at the shorter guy’s head. </p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“Shut up Kevin, god you’re so rude,” she rolls her eyes at him in exasperation, as she turns to face Ushijima, apologetic, “Sorry about him, he’s an idiot”</p><p> “Hey!” the Kevin-guy huffs. </p><p>She was pretty, Ushijima notes absentmindedly, in an intimidating way, as he takes in the sharp liner and blended shadow around her eyes. He takes a second longer to stare at her lashes, a bit concern at the length, wondering if they weighed heavily on her eyes or how she can manage see through them. Seo Jin, she introduced herself as, again apologizes for her boyfriend’s behavior after shaking his hand with an innocent smile, before firing off a bunch of questions of her own, with the Kevin-guy jumping in to interrupt with his own set of questions.</p><p>Simple questions like how long was he was here for to how he liked America so far to more personal questions like where he's from or how he met Hajime. Though, he thinks with a pause as he observes the shorter man before him, who kept running his mouth. Maybe it was from the alcohol that he consumed, but he could’ve sworn the Viet kid pronounced Hajime’s name like “Hey-Jimmy.” But that’s not right? </p><p>Still, he just hopes his responses were adequate enough to settle  their curiosities. Iwaizumi, bless him, had hovered, just in case he needed any help understanding some of the words. </p><p>But from the way Seo Jin  had beamed at him, which Ushijima takes as a good sign, that he was communicating well enough. He even obliges when she had asked for a picture, shoving her phone in her boyfriend’s hand, who grumbles at wanting a picture with the Olympian too, but that fell to deaf ears as she goes on to say something about how jealous her friends were going to be. </p><p>A few clicks, could be heard as Seo Jin subtly shifts to strike pose beside him, a slightly different angle each time, ending with one final click, as Kevin, switching to the front cam and inserting himself into the frame and throwing up a peace sign. </p><p>Quickly thanking him, the couple asks him if he wanted to join them on the dance floor, but Ushijima turns them down, using his favorite excuse of keeping an eye on the drinks. They shrugged, and Ushijima watched them disappear into the sea of sweaty bodies. </p><p>He’d rather not make a fool out of himself with his vertical twitching he considers dancing. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi have opted to sit it out as well, despite feeling the familiar thrum of alcohol in his veins, that would normally cause him to start making bad decisions. He would feel bad if he left Ushiwaka alone. “So,” Iwaizumi starts, glancing at the bigger man, moving closer and throwing an arm around Ushijima’s chair, so he doesn’t have to yell over the pounding music, “What’s the biggest shock between here and home?” asking the first thing that came to mind as he picks at a plate of boneless wings that someone had ordered, nudging it towards Ushijima, urging him to help himself in between bites. </p><p>“The food,” Ushijima decides, eyeing the plate in front of him, before taking one, “There’s so much. How do they eat so much.” He states in disbelief. </p><p>Iwaizumi throws his head back and laughs, his cheeks, Ushijima notes, had  a light dust of pink, despite not drinking as much liquor as the rest of their table companions. Ushijima hopes his face wasn’t in a similar state.</p><p>Romero-san always liked to tease him about it during the rare times he went out drinking with the team. </p><p>The Asian flush was kind to no one. </p><p>“Also free refills,” Ushijima says after a moment, “I’ll definitely miss that.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi notices the stares they were getting from girls and some guys before Ushijima does, “Dude, just let me know, I can definitely wingman you.” he jokes but not really, as he downs the rest of his pint. </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A couple girls had come up to talk to them and from the corner of Iwaizumi’s eye, he noted that Ushijima is doing fine on his own, watching as they exchanged IGs.</p><p>Huh. So the guy’s got game after all.</p><p>A giggle in his ear and the feeling of a soft warm body pressed to his side, reminded him that he had other things to worry about. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Another girl was bold enough to place a hand on Ushijima’s thigh, stroking upward, and had asked if he wanted to go somewhere more private and Ushijima had immediately locked eyes with Iwaizumi, like a deer caught in headlights. </p><p>Iwaizumi had to intervene. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Both were at least tipsy by the time they left the club along with Iwaizumi’s friends. Kevin, taking the lead, had demanded that they go for a cigs run, so here they were, trudging to the nearest gas station at the end of the street. </p><p>Having never smoked in his life and never having the urge to, Ushijima makes a beeline for the snacks aisle and gets a refillable drink. He usually doesn’t eat junk food after a certain time, but hell, he was on vacation. He can worry about that when practice picks up again. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, not even once?” Seo Jin asks, from her place on the curb. The group was currently waiting on Ryan to pull around and pick them up, being the only one who drove there. She snatches the stick from her man’s lips, despite his protests, replacing it with her own, she exhales smoke. She nudges the dwindling pack towards Iwaizumi, who shrugs and takes one, thanking Kevin who tosses him the lighter. Seo Jin looks back at Ushijima, “You sure?”</p><p>“Lay off him,” Iwaizumi comes to his defense, “Stop encouraging bad behavior to Japan’s pride and joy.” </p><p>Seo Jin pauses, as she takes another long drag, “Shit, sorry,” she says at last, feeling bad, “Good on you though, for sticking to your morals. I got mad respect for you, bro.”</p><p>Not knowing what to say, Ushijima just nods, accepting her apology. </p><p>”Hey.”</p><p>Ushijima turns.</p><p>Iwaizumi was staring at him, “You alright?”</p><p>“Fine, just tired.” A pause. “I didn’t know you smoked.”</p><p>Iwaizumi takes a drag, turning his head away to exhale. “I only crave it when I drink.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi offers Ushijima a place to crash as the clock nears four a.m. It was probably for the best. Iwaizumi’s roommate was out of town visiting his girlfriend at another college, so he offered Ushijima his bed while he took his roommates'.</p><p>Ushijima hesitated, not wanting to intrude but Iwaizumi had promised that they could go grab brunch at this hole-in-the-wall, pho place near his apartment. It has the power to cure hangovers, Iwaizumi insists.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, the two boys huddled together at the corner booth, heads tucked away in their arms as they slump against the cold wooden table, only picking it back up when their orders arrived. </p><p>Iwaizumi eyes Ushiwaka, clad in the clothes he had borrowed from him the night before, asks what his plans were for the next few days. </p><p>“I could show you around,” he offers, wiping the remnants of broth from his lips. Iwaizumi could see a protest forming in the way Ushiwaka’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He opts to just shrug and explains that since he doesn’t have Monday classes and only one class in the afternoon, the next day. “So, I’m free if you wanna hang.”</p><p>“I-if it’s not a bother.”</p><p>Iwaizumi grins, and starts talking up this boba place that he and his friends frequent in SoCal. “It’s honestly the best one, dude. Take my word for it. Better than the one in the Bay Area or The Valley. Oh! We could grab ramen, if you want. Ryan’s aunt owns an authentic Japanese restaurant. You remember him, right? The one who dropped us off?”</p><p>Ushijima nods, remembering.</p><p>“If we invite him to come with us, we can have a car AND free food. Just gotta pay for gas, though.” He continues already taking out his phone, to send the text but then he pauses, and looks at Ushiwaka, “...If that’s alright with you?”</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>His phone vibrates just as they’re finishing up. Iwaizumi immediately picks it up, eyebrows shooting up at the conversation happening in his ear. </p><p>Alarmed, Ushijima asks if everything is alright. </p><p>Iwaizumi pulls the phone away, covering the speakers, “No, it’s fine...just, you wanna go to Disneyland tomorrow?” </p><p>Ushiwaka visibly brightens.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They make plans and booked a ticket for Ushijima since they already had annual passes. Ryan had asked if it’s okay if his girlfriends could meet them there to which they reassured him that it wasn’t a problem. </p><p>Ramen and boba will have to wait. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi plays BTS at some point during the drive. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>First thing they did once they made it inside was get matching mouse ears.</p><p>Ushijima wears his the entire time. </p><p>Iwaizumi definitely asks for a selfie and sends it to Oikawa for laughs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They grab lunch at one of the nicer restaurants and Ushijima tries to pay for their meals, stating in a matter of fact tone that it was the least he could do since they went out of their way to bring him here. </p><p>Iwaizumi opens his mouth to tell him off, like who do you think you are, the fuck. But Ryan beats him to it.</p><p>“Dude, no,” he says in English, pulling out his wallet, switching back to Japanese, he goes on to talk about being a bad fellow countryman if he lets Japan’s beloved star player pay for his own meal. </p><p>Ushijima fires back that they are both still in school while he is not, therefore insisting he should be the one to pay as he swipes the check from the younger man’s fingers. </p><p>Begrudgingly, Ryan lets it go, but PayPal's him the full amount later.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi does as well. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima sends it both back then proceeds to block them. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The group splits up once Ryan's girlfriend shows up. At first glance, Ushijima’s first thought was that she was white but as she drew closer, he noticed certain features that indicated that she was part Chinese.</p><p>So he asked.</p><p>She laughed, and explained that she gets that a lot, saying that both her parents were half, and she ended up looking more white compared to her siblings.</p><p>“I see,” Ushijima said with a nod.</p><p>The couple takes off, for some much needed alone time, after agreeing to meet back at the entrance at a certain time. </p><p>“Text if you need anything!”</p><p>“Right back at ya, dude.” Iwaizumi yells back. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sees a lot of familiar faces as they continue making their rounds around the park. Either stopping to chat for a bit or just settling on waving at them from afar.</p><p>Ushijima makes a comment to Iwaizumi that he knows a lot of people, after the fifth time they hear someone call out Iwaizumi’s name. </p><p>“Oh, well yeah, you just kinda...end up knowing everyone,” Iwaizumi laughs, “There’s such a huge Asian community here and they really help us internationals get integrated. Gotta stick together, you know?” A shrug, “Also it’s good networking.” </p><p>“Is Ryan international as well?” </p><p>“Nah, he’s third gen, just straight up American.”</p><p>“But his Japanese is so good.”</p><p>“His family goes back at least once a year to visit family. So he knows how to speak and read it.” </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Your English is really good.”</p><p>“Ahaha, really? Thanks man, I’ve been practicing, but it’s hard. They talk so fast and some words have different meanings.“ </p><p>“No, it’s good.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They go on rides and eat mouse shaped food. </p><p>It’s a good time. </p><p>As the sun reaches the highest point in the sky, Iwaizumi scratches at his exposed shoulders, wishing not for the first time today that he had applied sunscreen. He glanced at the man beside him and wished he had the hindsight of wearing a thin long sleeve shirt, to ward off the harsh rays. He sighs, mentally noting to ask Ryan if they could stop by an H-mart on the way back so he could pick up some of that aloe vera in a tub to slather on later. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A Japanese family, tourists, recognizes Ushijima and asks for a picture as they wait in line for the It’s a Small World ride. Ushijima knew he had an increase in following,  especially fresh off the Olympics, but fame still came as a surprise to him. </p><p>Iwaizumi offers to take their pictures for them, amused at the awkward smile that Ushijima plasters on his face as the mother shoved her baby into the larger man’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They meet back up at around five p.m, and arrive at Ryan’s family restaurant sometime later. Ryan’s aunt greets them and Iwaizumi can tell that Ryan’s a little embarrassed at the way they openly gawked and fussed around, judging by the way he was scratching at his neck, a nervous habit. Iwaizumi accepts a hug from auntie, who had practically adopted him when she found out he was Japanese and moved here by himself, without knowing anyone, to study.</p><p>Dinner was an interesting affair watching Ushiwaka politely declining all the extra food being brought out for him, well to their credit, it wasn’t everyday a national player dines at their restaurant. </p><p>It was something to watch, when Ushijima signed the side of the table he sat on. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They do end up getting boba because there’s always room for dessert. </p><p>And Iwaizumi managed to pull a fast one on Ushiwaka by inserting his card into the card reader before he even had the chance to take out his wallet. </p><p>Ushiwaka stares him down, disbelief written all over his face. </p><p>Iwaizumi only sticks his tongue out and taunts, “What are you gonna do? Unblock me on PayPal? Please do.”  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima grumbles and tries to think of ways to slip cash in without Iwaizumi noticing. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They make a detour to Huntington Beach when Ushijima mentions that he needs to check it out at some point during his stay. </p><p>So they pull up to vibe.</p><p>They find an empty bonfire pit that Iwaizumi ignites, with a lighter he found in the glove compartment of the car as Ryan fishes out a picnic blanket that he keeps in his trunk for times like these. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Ushijima said suddenly, staring out into the ocean, watching the waves crash against the sand. He feels eyes on him, but he doesn’t turn, he feels Iwaizumi shift beside him and glances at him out of his peripheral vision. </p><p>The corners of Iwaizumi’s mouth quirked up in amusement, as he closed his eyes momentarily, breathing in the crisp salty air and exhaling loudly. Ushijima openly stares now, unabashed as Iwaizumi tilts his head towards him, eyes locking, as a lazy grin begins to form. </p><p>“I should be the one thanking you.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>And something unfamiliar blossoms in Ushijima’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima gets dropped off first. He thanks Ryan for the ride as the car pulls into a stop and asks him how much he owes him for gas. </p><p>“Nah, bruh! I'm pretty sure you made my fams week by just showing up. It's the least I can do.”</p><p>“But—“ he tries to pull out a handful of dollars.</p><p>“Nope. Illegal. Absolutely not.” His hands are shoved away. </p><p>Ushijima looks at Iwaizumi, but the other man only shrugs. Ushijima thanks Ryan again and wishes them both a good night and a safe drive, opening the car door, but not before slipping a few bills on the back of the driver’s seat. He steps out into the cold night air. </p><p>He hears his name being called that causes him to freeze, worried that he was caught, but it was just Iwaizumi, windows down, his head sticking out, shouting, “I’ll text you my schedule, let’s hang sometime this week!” Ushijima nods in acknowledgement. </p><p>Iwaizumi flashes him a grin. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>His father greets him and asked how his day was as he strides past the dining room, papers scattered everywhere on the table, glasses slipping from his nose. </p><p>Ushijima pauses, recounting the events that transpired that day and feels his face break out into a rare smile. </p><p>“I had fun.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They meet up sometime for dinner at a hot pot place close by and unintentionally interrupts a date between Seo Jin and Kevin, with the latter insisting that they join them. Refusing to taking no for an answer until they both had sat down. </p><p>At some point, Kevin had the brightest idea of auctioning Ushijima off on SAD. “Come on, dude! It’ll be fun,” he said and without waiting for an answer, proceeded to bombard Ushiwaka with all sorts of questions on what he could write for his bio, while Ushijima’s eyes slowly turned to him. </p><p>A cry for help.</p><p>Iwaizumi, shaking his head, just sits back and observes despite his own war flashbacks of getting posted. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>It’s a rite of passage after all.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The amount of DMs and influx of followers on his IG had forced Iwaizumi to become more active on social media. He only posts maybe once a month, but still. </p><p>The ladies and gays can have a shirtless pic, as a treat. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Like a sixth sense, Kevin looks up at him from furiously typing at his phone, “Oi, don’t you forget that I’m the reason you’re getting laid.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Ushijima tries to pay for their meals, and surprisingly it wasn’t Kevin who was ready to throw hands, but Seo Jin, with her tiny fists up, ready to physically brawl it out if she had to. </p><p>Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes watching the scene before him unfold, knowing he already paid for their meals on his way to the bathroom. He smirks, he already had them blocked on Venmo and PayPal. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Seo Jin definitely tries to step on Iwaizumi’s Air Forces before going their separate ways. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>FIN.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok but liStEN they're all ravers😂</p><p>iwaizumi definitely manages to drag ushijima to a rave. when asked what to wear, he just tells him to wear all black and tosses him a rave mask when they meet up. maybe even a bucket hat for an extra razzle dazzle. </p><p>iwa wants to find ushi a rave bae but turns out he is rave bae 😔✊🏽</p><p>kevin definitely blacks out and seo jin piggybacks him everywhere, until one of the boys finally steps in. they all take turns  passing him around  and include him in pics like the goods friends that they are </p><p>ryan is DD bc his gf wants to get wasted bc she might’ve failed that o-chem test and she is going through it. they all definitely ended up piling into his car at the end of the night bc kevin and seo jin took an uber there. </p><p>ushijima meets steven, who is co-oping 2 hours away, who still pulled up, he definitely gets a huge crush on Ushijima who doesn’t know how to turn him down. </p><p>-</p><p>this story had a mind of it's own. im sorry</p><p>-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>